Eikyo Jooryoku
Eikyo Jooryoku (重力 影響 Jūryoku Eikyō), also known by his Hero name Super Lad '(スーパーラッド ''Sūpā Raddo), is a second year student at U.A. in its Class 2-B, studying to be a Pro Hero. He got into U.A. via official recommendations from his parents, the Pro Heroes Isan Jooryoku and Sora Dabi. Appearance Eikyo has pale skin, bright green eyes, and shaggy, black hair. He has a somewhat stocky build, being rather muscular and tall for someone his age, with many girls considering him to be quite handsome. He is generally seen in the standard U.A. uniform. His streets clothes consist of a simple, black T-shirt, blue jeans with a belt, and black and white sneakers. His Hero costume consists of a black bodysuit with white lines going across the arms and legs. There is also a white rhombus shape on the center of his chest. To complete his costume, he wears a long, white cape. Personality Eikyo acts much like his father, or at least his father's public persona. He is very joyful and fun-loving, with many of those around him considering him to be a "treat" and very fun to spend time with. He forms attachments to new people very fast, allowing him to make many friends, and requests that people refer to him as "Ei". It is this personality, described as warm and welcoming, coupled with his impressive Quirk that make people believe he will be an excellent Hero someday. He also has somewhat of a satirical streak and will play practical jokes on his classmates. It is part of an ongoing joke with his friend Horatia that they act overly affectionate with each other, yet they deny any romantic interest in each other. Eikyo is very open with his life and what he's doing, as well as being somewhat of a daredevil, willing to do anything requested of him, whether it be serious or mundane task or a practical joke. However, his confidence in himself is often seen as arrogance. He enjoys fights and is often seen smiling in the midst of combat, but this can be irritable for many of those he fights or works with, as it greatly aggravated Kinzoku. However, he greatly respects those that have defeated him before, as he does with Tali, and even shows attraction to women with great strength, either emotionally or physically. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: While typically a medium or long-range fighter, Eikyo still possesses some skill in hand to hand combat, using punches and grabs in conjunction with his Quirk to overwhelm opponents up close, who are at an even bigger disadvantage due to the increased strength of his Quirk at close range. Enhanced Durability: While his Quirk accounts for a greater majority of his physical durability and strength, his own body is capable of withstanding a great deal of physical trauma as well. He can take surprise attacks to the head, and even withstand attacks capable of breaking through his barriers with only a trickle of blood appearing on him. He can then continue fighting as if nothing had happened. During his fight with Tali, Eikyo displayed considerable resilience, managing to withstand her most powerful attack multiple times, despite it breaking apart his barriers, albeit he was finally brought down the third time, and suffered considerable damage the first two. Overall Abilities: Eikyo is considered a prodigy by many of his peers. His reasoning and Quirk application in particular are highly advanced, allowing him to even go toe to toe with powerful Villains. Even other skilled Hero candidates, such as Zenji, envy his strength and skill. His physical attributes are also above that of the average student, allowing him to run at his top speed for long periods of time without tiring out (as he did on his Aerial Walkway during the Sports Festival) and jumping relatively high without the aid of his Quirk. Eikyo's skill is great enough that he was able to get into U.A. via official recommendations. He was the Runner-Up of the U.A. Sports Festival Second-Year Stage, making him the second strongest student out of the second years (second only to Tali) and the strongest student in Class 2-B. Despite losing, he still managed to go toe to toe with Tali, and defeated other powerful second years such as Ryuji and Kinzoku during the tournament portion of the Sports Festival. He also came in first place in the Obstacle Race. Keen Intellect: Although he doesn't always show it, Eikyo is a rather intelligent person. He's capable of formulating plans on the fly, recognizing the mismatch of his Quirk against Ryuji and creating countermeasures immediately. As he fights, he generally causes his opponent to create misconceptions of how his Quirk works, allowing him to surprise opponents. He also performs rather well academically, having passed both portions of the First Term Final Exams with flying colors and learned Japanese Sign Language in less than a month. Bilingual: Eikyo is a native Japanese speaker and also understands and can speak Japanese Sign Language. He learned this to communicate easier with Shizuka. While he can understand the signs themselves with no problem, he can sometimes misspeak when doing them himself. Quirk Air Pressure '(風圧 ''Fūatsu): Eikyo's Quirk grants him the ability to manipulate the air itself in the form of decreasing and increasing air pressure. Generally, Eikyo will increase air pressure in order to make it similar to a solid substance. This can allow him to create shields of air or use air as a walkway to traverse high places. Through the compression of air, Eikyo is able to also use long range attacks in the form of shockwaves or otherwise increase the power of his direct physical attacks. This is generally done in the form of a long range punch, hitting his target with a powerful blast of air. His own skill with his Quirk allows him to shape air into a multitude of objects (including discuses, throwing stars, and blades). These weapons have such great power they can effortlessly cut or dent steel, depending on sharpness. His attacks are generally invisible to the naked eye, with only slight distortions being visible to the average person. He considers it a combination of his father's gravity-amplifying Quirk and his mother's wind Quirk. However, his Quirk is only effective within fifteen meters of his person. Also, Eikyo can only manipulate air within the space he is occupying. For example, he can only manipulate air within a box he's in and cannot affect the air outside it. Conversely, he cannot affect the air inside a box if he is outside of it. The effectiveness of his defense and offense is also dependent on his level of focus and current level of fatigue. The weaker Eikyo is, the harder it is for him to maintain the power of his barriers and requires more compression of air for his attacks to have the same impact. At the same time, trying to use both offensive and defensive techniques is incredibly difficult, and attempting to do so more often makes both abilities suffer. Distractions can also cause the power of his barriers to wane, if not outright dissipate, from him shifting his attention from maintaining them. If knocked unconscious, his ability will be completely released. As a passive ability, Eikyo can sense the movement of the air within his effective radius, allowing him to sense the movements of anything within fifteen meters. Super Moves * '''Barrier (バリア Baria): Eikyo's signature move, Eikyo simply increases the air pressure around a given area, causing the air to become highly compressed and essentially a solid substance. These barriers are so dense and powerful that most people are incapable of breaking through them. Only exceptionally strong opponent's are capable of even cracking his barriers, let along breaking them. He can also only increase the air pressure to a certain degree, causing his target's movements to be slowed. * Aerial Walkway (空中歩道 Kūchū Hodō): Eikyo manipulates the air in order to create a series of staircases to take himself to a higher elevation. After reaching his desired height, he then creates a straightforward platform to run across. The platform can be redirected or changed in elevation at will, as long as Eikyo consciously creates a new one for him to walk across. He can also return the air back to its normal, fully gaseous state, before it exits his Quirk's maximum effect radius to prevent people from following him. * Shatterstar (シャッタースター Shattāsutā): Eikyo manipulates the air around his fist, making it incredibly dense and compressed. He then makes a punching motion, sending forth a powerful burst of air that's capable of easily shattering bones. It is stronger the closer to his person the attack is, with his fist making direct contact with the target being its optimal level of strength. Anyone struck by this attack will find themselves flying tens of meters backwards at high velocity. However, the width of the burst itself is only the size of a fist, making it possible to miss if either his aim is off or if his target can sense or see the changes in the air. Also, after the punch exits his 15 meter limit, its strength immediately dissipates. When wearing his Hero costume, the attack's strength, speed, and range is increased. ** Meteor Shower (流星雨 Ryūsei Ame): A rapid-fire version of the Shatterstar, Eikyo pulls back his arms and then unleashes a flurry of successive punches, sending blasts of compressed air towards his opponent, each individual one possessing just as much force and power as the standard technique. This technique requires slightly more prep than the regular Shatterstar, but each punch thrown launches three attacks at a time, adding even more to its power. ** Air Soft Cannon (エア·ソフト·キャノン Ea Sofuto Kyanon): Another variation of the Shatterstar. This technique requires the use of both arms. Requiring even more prep than the Meteor Shower or standard Shatterstar, Eikyo holds his fists close to each other, but with some space in between. He then takes a few seconds to compress air between his arms before finally discharging it towards his opponent. This technique possesses even more strength than any other variation of Shatterstar, this time hitting his opponent with the immense strength of the Meteor Shower all at once. This technique is strong enough to shatter steel and send a physical augmentation Quirk user flying and slam into a wall with enough force to shatter the wall behind them. * Cloud Jumper (クラウドジャンパー Kuraudo Janpā): A technique developed by Eikyo to increase his maneuverability. By firing highly compressed air away from his body, generally from his feet, Eikyo is able to drastically increase his movement speed, both on air and on land. By manipulating the surrounding air to reduce friction, he can move around even faster without the risk of injuring himself through his rapid movements. This technique can also be used offensively to launch his physical attacks towards his opponent at a much faster rate. * Razor Wind (かまいたち Kamai-Tachi): Through highly compressing air around his arms or legs, Eikyo can send a blast of air towards his opponent with enough power to cut through steel and even harder substances. It generally takes a few seconds to compress the air necessary for this technique, making it difficult to use in rapid succession, but the width of the technique and its high power makes it incredibly useful. Eikyo can also use this wind to form strong weapons, such as shuriken, swords, axes, and much more. * Pandora’s Box (パンドラのボックス Pandora Bokkusu): Eikyo surround his opponent in a box of air, which he can manipulate at will. This technique works best on opponent’s that were already airborne, as, in order to create a floor in the box, his opponent needs to already be in midair. Although, Eikyo can still use his air to force his opponent into the air and create a floor while they’re in midair. Eikyo can also attack his opponent from the inside using either air pressure blasts or blades, but doing so causes Eikyo to lose focus on the box in general and weaken its walls, giving his target an opportunity to escape if they manage to withstand or avoid the damage and apply significant force to the walls. Stats Relationships Family Isan Jooryoku As Eikyo's father, Isan and Eikyo share a close relationship, despite him not being in his father's custody. Eikyo visits his father whenever he gets the chance. Eikyo is the only person that Isan will put on his normal Hero act for, but with whom it will actually be genuine. Eikyo is often stated to act much like his father in this regard. Sora Dabi As his mother, and the parent who has custody over him, Eikyo and Sora also share a close relationship. Sora is responsible for a great deal of his training in both Quirk application and how to conduct himself as a Hero. Eikyo looks up to her as a role model and mother, and is highly offended by anyone that insults her. Kaso Dabi Eikyo's uncle and godfather. When left alone by his parents as a child, Kaso was often the one who would look after him. Although, due to his own busy schedule as a Hero, Kaso would occasionally take Eikyo on patrols with him, solidifying his nephew's desire to become a Hero. Despite knowing of his current status as a criminal, Eikyo can't bring himself to share his parents' rage towards Kaso's alignment change. Class 2-B Horatia Janpu Horatia is, and has been for some time, Eikyo's best friend. There closeness has developed to a level where the two often play practical jokes on their classmates, doing things that normally only romantic partners would do, such as cuddling, kissing, and having Horatia sit in his lap. It has gotten to the point that everyone believes the two are dating, while they are in fact just friends. Eikyo refers to it as "being incredibly platonic". Shizuka Naku Shizuka is another one of Eikyo's classmates. Due to their similar personalities, the two get along quite well. Eikyo even learned sign language to learn to communicate with her easier and often acts as her translator with people outside of their class. Class 2-A Zenji Kaisei Eikyo is friends with Zenji from Class 2-A. Despite being the one to have defeated him in the first year stage of the U.A. Sports Festival, the two struck up a fast friendship. Eikyo considers Zenji highly skilled for someone with much less time training in the Hero Course while Zenji admires Eikyo's naturally strong Quirk and combat prowess. Unfortunately for Eikyo, Zenji and Horatia have a mutual disdain for each other, which often forces him to break up their quarrels. Kinzoku Kusari The two fought each other during the Sports Festival in the Top 8. While Eikyo respects Kinzoku's power, seeing him as a strong Hero candidate, especially amongst those in Class 2-A, Kinzoku feels nothing but disdain for him, not just because he beat him in the festival, but because he drew blood from Kinzoku, something that never fails to enrage him. Tali Shimamura Eikyo sees Tali as someone strong and beautiful. He greatly respects her, as she managed to defeat him in combat, and displays romantic attraction towards her. Since losing to her, one of his goals is to train hard enough to defeat her, while also hoping to take her out to dinner. The two interned together at The Champions Hero Agency, which helped to solidify their friendship. This friendship soon budded into a romance. The two are currently dating, much to the chagrin of many of Tali's classmates. Battles and Events Sports Festival Arc * U.A. Sports Festival ** Obstacle Race ** Calvary Battle ** Eikyo Jooryoku vs Ryuji Adachi ** Eikyo Jooryoku vs Kinzoku Kusari ** Eikyo Jooryoku vs Tali Shimamura Trivia * Regarding Eikyo's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows: ** He is student No. 8 in Class 2-B. ** Eikyo was the Runner-Up of the U.A. Sports Festival Second-Year Stage. * According to Joho's mental list of attractive people in Class 2-B, Eikyo is ranked second. * Eikyo got into U.A. via official recommendations, alongside fellow students Aiko Kowareta and Leonid Petrov. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-B (BDS)